Terra
In Pangaeran mythology, Minalatema, Cetra, Yianshu, '''or '''Terra, is the primordial goddess of stone and credited with the creation of elves. She is listed as the first born of Yarna Yari, and is frequently depicted as a giant tree cat made of stone, but less commonly as a motherly elven woman nestled within a tree. According to the commonly accepted history, as noted in Naclex's Theogeny, she was tasked with and responsible for forming the first crust and stone of the earth from the dust of the void and the aether around her. Creation and History Forming the World When Yarna first decided to begin the chain of creation, she began with Terra. She was given the privilege of choosing where the world would be located, though no detail is given to the purpose of where she chose. From there she collected the dust and particles that floated along the aether and through the void and coalesced it into a great and solid stone. From there she rested as her younger siblings took their roles in the creation of the world. Life and Mortals Terra was the first to bring life to the land once the world was formed, although Amare was actually the first to bring any life at all, according to the accounts. She, like her siblings, guided the growth of rudimentary lifeforms for eras into more and more complex flora and fauna. Yarna had eventually returned to their world and declared that they should develop life like themselves, capable of creation. Terra argued that life should be sturdy as stone, but swift and nimble, long lived, and able to hide within nature from predator and prey alike. They should be kind to the nature they come from, and live in the treetops. This was not accepted by her siblings, and eventually she departed from them and guided the generation of elves, the first of the mortal races. The Cataclysm When Kerrakulpa landed, Terra was far from the center point of the event, but she felt the land shatter beneath her. It is noted (though not widely accepted) that during this event, the first civilization of elves had fallen into the thrashing seas as the land split. During this time, many elves had been cut off from the influence of their goddess, and eventually became nocturnal as a bid to wage war against their foes. Infighting between the races grew rampant as Terra sought the raging battle. The damage had been done after she arrived, and found Suma and Caevus defeated and broken while dragons raced across the skies. It was during her attempts to regain control of her splintered brood that she became among the first of the divines to vanish from the world as the Cataclysm raged on. Return and Relationships Terra is also noted as one of the divines who manage to make a temporary return to Pangaera during the second age. It was then that she witnessed the natural affinity of her peoples to perform magic and understand aether, which she attributed to their grace and longevity. She then became acquainted with Lavithos (or Xingshou, as he was called by the elves), the god of magic. Before they had vanished from the world again, they developed a new magic together, and she produced her only daughter, Qingzhi Shu, according to the ''Chuàngzuò Geqǔ ''(Song of Creation). Many elves made a pilgrimage to the newly born goddess, and formed around her the nation of Tengzou based on this new, music based magic. Before any had arrived, Terra had vanished again, and no credible accounts describe her return.